S4S
by Anime-lpr
Summary: Aome es nueva en un restaurante bar donde comienza a trabajar, ahí conocerá el AMOR... pero pronto tendrá que mudarse a Canadá...¿Que decidirá? Esta es una historia real... REVIEWS Porfis! Grax! CAPI 6 ARRIBA!
1. Primer encuentro

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 1: "Primer encuentro…"

_(Esta es una historia real… y cada vez que pienso en ella, siento el deseo de compartirla, es por eso que decidí crear un Fic con esta historia agregándole un poco de imaginación y protagonizándola con los personajes de mi serie de Anime favorita, claro que busqué los parecidos entre las personas y los personajes de InuYasha, y créanme…__no fue difícil__….haber que les parece.)_

Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, vivo en una ciudad tranquila, soy una chica común con pensamientos comunes y sentimientos nobles, pero tengo una historia que contar. Una historia de amor, ilusión y amistad, pero también de rencor, tristeza y nostalgia.

Todo comenzó cuando entré a trabajar al restaurante-bar: "Shikon Four Souls" pero todos lo conocían como "S4S", entré ahí para poder mantener mis estudios después de que mi mamá, mi hermano Souta y el abuelo se fueron de la ciudad. Yo no podía irme ya que tenía que terminar la preparatoria, tenía 18 años de edad y sentía que ya era capaz de mantenerme sola, y no estaba equivocada pero jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil, ahí conocí muchas personas, distintas vidas, distintas preocupaciones pero nunca olvidaré a una persona en especial.

El S4S era un famoso restaurante que por las noches de fin de semana se convertía en bar, era un gran lugar característico por su personal divertido y bailarín, todas las noches de bar organizaban bailables y espectáculos protagonizados por _garroteros_ y _meceros_, eran shows un tanto ridículos pero divertidos que hacían que el cliente sonriera no importaba que tan serios y distinguidos fueran.

Había distintas jerarquías en el personal:

Estaban los "Garroteros (as)" quienes se encuentran en la 4 y última posición, eran los que se encargaban de hacer…Mmm…el trabajo sucio por así decirlo, limpiaban las mezas, pacillos y ayudaban a los meceros en cualquier cosa que necesitaran, ganaban el sueldo más bajo y dependiendo de su esfuerzo el mecero les otorgaba una parte de su propinas.

En 3 lugar se encontraban los "Meceros (as)" quienes atendían a los clientes y se encargaban de sacarles una buena sonrisa para ganar una buena propina. Ellos tenían mando sobre los garroteros.

En 2 lugar están los "Hannyous" quienes mandaban a los meceros y garroteros, ellos aclaraban cualquier duda que estos tuvieran, y vigilaban que ambos siguieran las reglas del lugar. No se llevaban propinas, pero ganaban un buen sueldo.

Y en 1 lugar están los "Sacerdotes ó Sacerdotisas" que eran los gerentes por así decirlo, ellos mandaban sobre todo el personal.

Yo era garrotera y el chico de quien me enamoré era mecero, y pues…así comienza mi historia.

Mi primer día en el trabajo no fue como yo imaginaba, muchas de las personas que trabajaban ahí eran hombres y les diré que eran muy pervertidos.

-Hola- Saludé al Sacerdote que me había contratado dos días antes y me había citado esa tarde para comenzar a trabajar.

-AOME! Que gusto verte, cómo te sientes en tu primer día de trabajo?-

-Algo nerviosa…pero emocionada- Conteste tímida mente

-Bueno, es normal, pero ya te acoplaras, toma… aquí está tu uniforme- Dijo dándome una bolsa de plástico gastada.

-Los baños de empleados están por ahí…- Señaló un pacillo -…cámbiate y cuando regreses te mostrare lo primero que tienes que hacer-

-Si, gracias- Contesté con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia el pacillo.

Para llegar a los baños de empleados tenía que pasar por el área donde lavan los platos que estaba al final del pacillo que el Sacerdote me había señalado.

Al llegar a ese lugar me encontré con una señora de edad mayor que se encontraba lavando platos.

-Hola- Saludé educadamente

-Hola, eres nueva?-

-Si, me llamo Aome-

-Mucho gusto Aome, yo me llamo Kaede, pero aquí todos me dicen _mamá Kaede_, puedes llamarme así si gustas.-

-De acuerdo- Aunque aquella señora se veía muy amable, no me sentí con la confianza suficiente para llamarle _mamá Kaede_ segundos después de haberla conocido, así que solo le pregunté por los baños y ella señalo otro pacillo oscuro con múltiples casilleros en las paredes.

Me adentré tímidamente preocupada por que hubiera luz al final de este pacillo, que segundos después doblaba a la izquierda y pude visualizar un cuarto con luz, en él se encontraba un señor de aspecto también mayor y algo pasado de peso, estaba sentado en una silla de plástico leyendo el periódico, portaba un uniforme negro que decía "SEGURIDAD" con letras amarillas en el pecho.

-Hola- Saludé de nuevo

-Hola niña, es usted nueva?-

-Si, me llamo Aome- conteste nuevamente

-Aaa pues bienvenida a "Shikon 4 Souls" niña Aome, yo soy el guardia de seguridad, me llamo Mioga- Dijo extendiéndome la mano para estrecharla.

-Gracias!- Ese señor me provocaba ternura. Después de estrechar su mano le pregunté:

-Disculpe, podría indicarme donde están los baños de empleados?-

-Claro niña, es esa puerta detrás de la cubeta de escobas y trapeadores.- Señaló detrás de mi.

-Gracias-

Acto seguido entré al baño y pude notar que era para ambos sexos, a decir verdad estaba un poco sucio, las paredes, el piso… pero en fin. Me cambié y guardé mi ropa en la misma bolsa gastada. El uniforme era simple, una blusa blanca con el logotipo del restaurante, una falda corta negra tableada y un mandil rojo que iba de las caderas a un poco arriba de la falda…Aaa! También un paliacate rojo amarrado en la frente.

Al salir de todo aquel laberinto, regresé al área del restaurante donde pude ver mucho movimiento de chicos y chicas que parecían de mi misma edad y vestidos con el uniforme del lugar.

Traté de acercarme más para buscar al sacerdote que me iba a esperar, sin embargo en su lugar se acercó otro sacerdote distinto, pude reconocer que lo era por que el mandil que llevaba puesto era color negro, las jerarquías entre empleados se distinguían por el color del mandil. Nosotros los garroteros y garroteras llevábamos mandiles rojos, los meceros morados, los hannyous azules y los sacerdotes negros.

-Tu eres la chica nueva?- Se dirigió a mi

-Emm…si- Contesté nerviosa.

-Muy bien… dejame veeeeeeeer…- Y buscando entre la multitud de mandil rojo que corría de un lado a otro, le tomo el brazo a un chico y lo jaló levemente hacia donde estábamos.

-El es Inuyasha, quiero que lo sigas a donde valla y así aprendas que tienes que hacer.-

Cabello largo color plata amarrado a una coleta gruesa en la nuca, ojos color ámbar, alto, de buen cuerpo, era lindo, pensé. Aquel chico también me miraba, como describiéndome en su mente al igual que yo lo hacía.

-Si- Contestamos al unísono después de unos segundos que nos tomamos para describirnos en pensamiento. Pero nos quedamos parados como recapacitando en algo…

-DEPRISA CHAVOS!!- El Sacerdote tomo nuestras manos y las juntó…

-Síguelo como si fuera tu sombra!!- Me dijo dándonos unos leves empujoncitos en la espalda antes de irse apresuradamente como todos lo estaban.

La verdad yo me ruboricé por la penosa situación, acto seguido nos soltamos de las manos y nos pusimos frente a frente. El solo me veía a los ojos.

- Bueno, la verdad es cansado este trabajo pero es muy divertido.- Me dijo sonriente-

Yo solo me limité a sonreír.

-Primero tienes que…-

Y comenzó a explicarme en que consistía mi trabajo, yo lo seguí durante todo el día y toda la noche de bar aprendiendo de lo que hacía.

A decir verdad, era una persona muy simpática y educada, me hacía reír en cuanto podía.

Muchas veces en las que me encontraba sola, haciendo mandados que Inuyasha me pedía, se acercaron otros chavos a preguntarme mi nombre y edad, pero sus miradas eran muy lujuriosas, todos siempre terminaban su conversación con un "_eres hermosa_" ó "_eres guapísima_" mientras me desnudaban con la mirada, yo solo daba las gracias y me retiraba con una sonrisa a continuar aprendiendo de Inuyasha, era algo bastante incómodo, en otras ocasiones hubiera preferido cambiar de trabajo, pero de verdad necesitaba el dinero.

Esa noche de bar fue divertido, Inuyasha me enseño una coreografía sencilla que todos los meceros y garroteros teníamos que bailar sobre la barra al iniciar el antro. Terminé exhausta hasta las 4 de la mañana, pero con buenas propinas que Inuyasha me dejó.

En realidad no pude saber mucho de él ese día, de lo único que hablamos fue del trabajo, y a decir verdad, mis prioridades en ese momento eran esas, no saber sobre la vida personal de aquel chico que se mostró muy respetuoso ante mi.

Continuara…


	2. Revelaciónes

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 2: "Revelaciónes"

Yo estudiaba la preparatoria por las mañanas y de viernes a domingo trabajaba en el S4S. Solo me faltaban unos cuantos meses para graduarme y alcanzar a mi familia que se había mudado a Canadá, ahí continuaría con mis estudios universitarios, nada podía salir mal. Sin embargo el S4S se estaba convirtiendo en parte de mi, todos eran muy graciosos, sobre todo Mamá Kaede, ella y el Sr. Mioga, eran muy amables, pero muchos de los varones eran muy lujuriosos, unos solo me decían _"Aome eres muy guapa"_ con miradas pervertidas, pero al instante se retiraban, yo solo sonreía…pero había uno en especial que descaradamente me recorría el cuerpo con la mirada haciendo gestos de deseo y cada vez que podía se me acercaba demasiado. Su nombre era Miroku, yo nunca trate de ser descortés con ninguno de ellos, como dije antes, solo sonreía y me alejaba de ahí.

Claro que también existían mujeres, honestamente dos de ellas no eran muy bonitas, pero yo no juzgué a nadie por su apariencia, Ayame y Rin, ellas eran garroteras al igual que yo, éramos las únicas 3 mujeres del personal de clase baja, por así decirlo. Pero También estaba Sango la chica de la barra que servía las bebidas, ella era linda y muy amable conmigo, éramos de la misma edad y la coincidencia era que entramos a trabajar el mismo día, por eso mismo nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero a la que no puedo olvidar es a Kikio, ella era una Hannyou y desde el día en que fui a pedir trabajo me lanzaba miradas de desprecio, simplemente se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible diciéndome que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero eso si, siempre enmascaraba su desprecio con una voz dulce, era muy hipócrita. Pero se que en cualquier lugar siempre existen personas que trataran de hacerle daño a otras, es por eso que lo tomaba con ligereza y continuaba con mi trabajo.

En mi segundo día de trabajo en el S4S me di cuenta que cada día asignaban un garrotero distinto a cada mesero y a mi me asignaron al mesero…Naraku, era bárbaro!... Esa noche de antro me di cuenta de muchas tranzas que este chico hacía, les cobraba más a los clientes y les exigía más propina de la que deberían de ser, sin embargo traté de hacer lo correcto y yo no les cobré más a los clientes que me pedían alguna bebida, pero tampoco lo acusé con algún Sacerdote, simplemente pensé que eso no era de mi incumbencia…

…Por otro lado a Inuyasha lo acababan de subir de puesto a Mecero, se veía muy feliz por eso, mientras que yo tenía curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre él. Qué le gustaba, qué no le gustaba¡¡SU EDAD MINIMO!! Pero en ese trabajo todo era tan deprisa que apenas y tenía tiempo de saludarlo.

Pero algo me decía que él sentía la misma curiosidad sobre mí, eran de esos momentos en los que sientes una mirada penetrante y a la hora de voltear, ahí estaba él, esquivando mi mirada y haciendo como si no se hubiera percatado de que yo estaba presente, era algo divertido…

"_I look at you…you look away"…__"You look at me…I look away"_

Y así comenzó un juego entre los dos: Cuando coincidíamos en la barra de bebidas o en la de cocina, él me desamarraba el mandil haciendo que este se me cayera, yo reía y después de sujetarlo de nuevo a mi cadera le quitaba el trapo que usaba para limpiar que siempre traía colgando de su mandil y así me perseguía tratando de quitármelo hasta que lo conseguía o algún Sacerdote nos llamaba la atención.

De cierto modo me sentía atraída por el, pero no era un sentimiento muy fuerte, o al menos eso pensaba…

Un día me toco trabajar junto con Ayame, era una chica muy agradable…

-Listo!...terminé- Dije soltando el trapo con el que había limpiado las mezas.

-Yo también…uf! Ahora si me cansé- Dijo Ayame sentándose en una silla con la escoba en la mano.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer, muero de hambre! Tu no?- Me preguntó.

-Mmm…Un poco, vamos-

En ese momento Inuyasha iba pasando tras de mi con una charola en una mano y con la otra me desamarro el mandil tirando de un extremo del listón, yo ya sabía que había sido el, se le había convertido en costumbre desde unos días atrás.

Me reí silenciosamente mientras lo volvía a colocar en su lugar, entonces me acerque a el que estaba recargado en la barra de bebidas y de nuevo tomé su trapo y lo avente a las mesas.

-Oye!-

Yo solo reí

-Me las pagaras hee!!- Dijo divertidamente.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ayame nos veía desde la silla donde estaba sentada, se paro de golpe y se acercó a mi.

-Vamos Aome, tengo hambre- Dijo seriamente.

-Si claro- Y comencé a seguirla hasta la cocina, pero a mitad de camino me giré hacia Inuyasha el cual nos miraba marcharnos y acto seguido le saque la lengua en señal de burla.

El solo sonrió y regresó a su trabajo, todo ese día habían sido puras miradas entre él y yo, sin embargo nunca las cruzamos, simplemente hacíamos como que no sabíamos que estábamos cerca y cuando coincida en que nos volteábamos a vernos, yo le sonreía y el me regresaba la sonrisa. Yo no me daba cuenta pero estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el.

Cuándo Ayame y yo llegamos a la cocina para nuestros 15 minutos de descanso y poder comer, ella se notaba muy seria…

-Que tienes?- Le pregunte

-Me siento un poco mal, anoche mi bebé se enfermó y creo que me contagié yo también-

(O.o)

-Tienes un bebé?- Pregunté disimulando mi impresión, pues aquella chica a penas tenía 19 años.

-Si- Fue lo único que me contestó.

Así que mejor me quedé callada y comenzamos a comer. Al terminar me pidió que la acompañara a su casillero, la tención ya se había ido y ya habíamos entablado una nueva conversación más animada.

-Recuerdas el chico que siempre se encarga de servir los postres?- Me preguntó animadamente.

-Si, se llama Kouga no?-

-Así es, el es mi ex novio-

-EN CERIO!!?-

-Si, pero terminamos hace 4 meses-

-Y por qué?-

-Pues no lo se, pero desde que terminamos no me habla-

-Uuu… que mal-

-Pues no mucho, ahora me gusta Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

-Aaa si?...Y no se lo haz dicho?- A decir verdad había sentido algo dentro de mi que me había dejado sin aire, sin embargo me extrañé de esa sensación y continué con la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues entre broma y broma le trato de insinuar que me gusta, pero es muy despistado-

-Si, muchos hombres son así-

-Jajaja! Ay estos hombres no sirven para nada. Jajajaja!- Ayame reía divertida mientras que mi risa era fingida.

Continuará…


	3. El listón rojo

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 3: "El listón rojo"

Apenas habían pasado 2 días desde que me entré que a Ayame le gustaba Inuyasha, pero yo me mostraba indiferente ante aquella revelación y al mismo tiempo trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que en verdad me era indiferente aquello.

Esa tarde nos tocó trabajar a Rin y mi juntas, ella era una chica muy divertía y se la pasaba haciendo bromas sobre todo, a decir verdad hacía del trabajo algo más ameno.

Esa tarde no habían muchos clientes y los preparativos para el bar ya estaban listos, así que Rin y yo platicábamos muy a gusto cerca de la ventana admirando el movimiento de la ciudad.

-Oye Aome, sabes usar la charola?-

-Emm…no, pero puedo aprender-

-Es muy fácil, ven yo te enseñaré-

-De acuerdo-

Nos acercamos a la barra donde Sango se encontraba lavando vasos.

-Hey Sango! Préstame una charola y 5 botellas de agua por favor- Le pidió Rin

-claro! Para que las quieren chicas?- Preguntó Sango mientras sacaba la charola y las botellas de plástico.

-Quiero enseñarle a Aome como se debe usar la charola-

-Aaaa... Que bien, suerte Aome…creo que la necesitaras, jajaja!!-

-Jaja!! Muy graciosa Sango- Me reí sarcásticamente.

-Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es poner la mano en el centro y levantar la charola a la altura de tu hombro- Me decía Rin mientras colocaba la charola en mi mano con las botellas sobre ella.

-Asi?- Pregunté después de lograr equilibrio.

-Si muy bien!! Ahora camina por el restaurante sin que se le caigan.-

-Emm, eso si será un poquito difícil.-

-Ay vamos Aome, inténtalo, si no nunca aprenderás.-

Al menos en eso tenía razón, así que comencé a caminar por el restaurante tratando de mantener el equilibrio, hasta que llegue a las escaleras…

…Trate de concentrarme para no tirar las botellas pero una mano me dio un leve empujón por detrás y rápidamente me sostuvo por el abdomen antes de que yo cayera, pero la charola y las botellas salieron volando.

Una voz me dijo al oído.

-Ay que practicar más seguido-

Ese era Inuyasha y por lo visto el dueño de la mano que me había empujado y rescatado al mismo tiempo.

Por alguna razón me sonrojé al darme cuenta que no me soltaba aún…y cuando lo hizo, me giré para verle pero me dio aún más vergüenza al verlo tan cerca de mi, reímos un poco, acto seguido me ayudó a recoger lo que había tirado para después alejarse y seguir con su trabajo.

Pero…por alguna extraña razón me había gustado esa sensación de tenerlo cerca.

_-No no no no! Aome que te pasa, no puede gustarte un chico del trabajo…y menos ahora que sabes que también le gusta a Ayame-_

Pensé mientras colocaba de nuevo las botellas sobre la charola para continuar practicando.

Poco después comenzó a llegar la gente que iba al bar, y así cada quien tomo sus puestos y comenzamos a trabajar, yo estaba muy cansada, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, ya que la Hannyou Kikio era la que me supervisaba esa noche y para mi desgracia el mesero que me habian asignado era Naraku y ambos no hacian otra cosa más que decirme que lo que hacía estaba mal.

-Disculpe señorita!!-

-Si?- Le pregunté a la chica que me había llamado a gritos por el alto volumen de la música.

-Podría traerme una Margarita por favor?-

-Claro, enseguida se la traigo-

Así que me adentré en la multitud esquivando múltiples pasos de baile que muchos chicos y chicas hacían al ritmo de la música, hasta que por fin llegue a la barra de bebidas, donde me encontré con una Sango muy apresurada, pero afortunadamente ella también estaba siendo ayudada por una garrotera: Ayame.

-Una Margarita por favor!!- Grite para que Ayame me pudiera escuchar.

-En seguida!!-

De pronto sentí cómo algo helado me recorría la espalda, me retorcí tratando de sacarlo y mientras hacía esto me encontré con una mirada muy familiar…

-AY!! INUYASHA!!- Le gritaba mientras seguía tratando de sacar el hielo de mi blusa.

-Jajaja!! Es para que te refresques- El también se acerco a la barra a pedir una bebida…aún no se si lo hizo a propósito o se hizo el que no me vio, pero después de que logre sacar el hielo de mi blusa, le pagué con la misma moneda.

-Jajaja!! Tienes razón, refresca muy bien. Jajaja!!- Ahora él era quien se retorcía por el hielo.

-Sale una Margarita!!- Gritó Ayame.

-Ya voy!!- Pegué mi abdomen a la barra y estire mi brazo para poder alcanzar la bebida, y de nuevo sentí algo dentro de mi blusa, pero esta vez no estaba frío, regrese mi mano hacia mi espalda y saqué un listón rojo, me giré para ver hacia atrás y me encontré con la mirada y sonrisa de InuYasha que ya se estaba retirando con su bebida sobre la charola.

Esta vez conservé el listón…

-Aome!! TU ORDEN!!- Era Ayame quien me gritaba acercándome la Margarita que la chica me había pedido.

-Aa! Si, lo siento!- Enredé de prisa el listón en mi muñeca y tomé la Margarita para después adentrarme en la jungla de adolescentes bailando alegremente.

Cuando llegué a entregar la bebida, me percaté de que el listón rojo había desaparecido, seguro se había caído entre la multitud.

-AY NO!!- Exclame algo disgustada por haber perdido aquel listón, no sabía por qué pero de pronto no me importo adentrarme de nuevo en aquella tremenda multitud de borrachos adolescentes ni que Naraku o Kikio me vieran, pero lo hice, y tratando de esquivar brincos y pies, me agaché para buscar ese listón que en realidad no significaría mucho, pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de encontrarlo…y después de algunos pisotones lo encontré.

Estaba justo debajo de una meza, así que lo tomé y me puse de pie mientras lo amarraba con seguridad en mi muñeca, pero al alzar la vista me encontré con la mirada pervertida de un hombre que pude deducir que estaba ebrio por el tono rosado en sus mejillas y el penetrante olor a alcohol que destilaba.

-HERMOSHHAA!! Pero que andabashh haciendo aiiiaaabajoo!!-

-Nada, lo siento si lo moleste señor, ya me tengo que ir- Me di la vuelta para regresar a la zona de mezas que me tocaba atender, pero una mano me jalo bruscamente del brazo.

-No!! esper-rate, jjjedate aji jonmi…HIP…go!! (no!!, espérate, quédate aquí conmigo!!)- Diciendo esto me apretó fuerte mente y no pude evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Señor por favor SUELTEME!!- Le grité mientras trataba de safarme de aquel apretón, pero era inútil, aquel ebrio hombre era demasiado fuerte para mi. En ese momento sentí como su otra mano me comenzaba a recorrer la cintura bajando hasta mi falda de forma brusca…

-QUE HACE!!-

…pero su mano bajó cada vez más hasta que la resbalo debajo de mi falda y comenzó a tocarme.

-ALTO POR FAVOR!!- Trate de moverme de tal forma que no me tocara, pero todo era inútil…desesperada comencé a llorar hasta que me soltó de un solo movimiento muy brusco, pero antes de caer al suelo alguien me abrazó y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, al subir la vista me di cuenta de que era Inuyasha con una mirada de desprecio que nunca antes había visto.

Aquel hombre había quedado sentado de golpe en la silla junto a su meza, yo supuse que Inuyasha le había dado un golpe en la cara ya que el hombre se agarraba el ojo presionándolo con dolor, todo había sido muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta, el señor Mioga y otros 2 chicos de seguridad ya lo estaban sacando del bar, la multitud alrededor de nosotros nos miraba impactados, pero de inmediato algunos meceros y garroteros los distrajeron indicándoles que no había pasado nada, que volvieran a divertirse mientras Inuyasha me llevaba hacia el pasillo de los casilleros detrás de la cocina del restaurante.

-Aome, estás bien?- Me preguntó tomándome de los hombros y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis ojos llorosos.

Traté de decir que si, que no había pasado nada para no preocuparlo, pero recuerdos de aquella mano tocándome regresaron a mi mente y no pude evitar las lagrimas, el solo me abrazó cálidamente.

-Donde esta?!- Se escuchó una voz en el pacillo adentrándose hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Era el Sr. Mioga acompañado de un Hannyou, el cual le dijo a Inuyasha que me dieran un bazo con agua y me llevaran a casa.

Una vez en el carro de Inuyasha estacionado fuera de mi departamento…

-Gracias- Le dije con la voz leve y llorosa.

-No te preocupes, ahora tienes que descansar, si? Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana.-

-Si- Me disponía bajar del auto cuando…

-Aome..-

-Si?-

…

-No volverá a suceder, tenlo por seguro- Su mirada reflejaba enfado.

-Gracias…Inuyasha- Y baje del auto desanimada.

Esa noche, me sentí como una tonta, me daba vergüenza que mis demás compañeros se enteraran de lo que había pasado…y más aún, que Inuyasha se enterara que todo aquello había sido por ese listón rojo.

Continuará…


	4. Rumores

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 4: "Rumores"

Al entrar al restaurante me inundaban los pensamientos de el _"qué dirán"_ pero nada… parecía como si nadie hubiera visto aquello, solo el señor Mioga me pregunto como estaba cuando llegue al pequeño cuarto donde estaban los baños para ponerme el uniforme.

De nuevo me había tocado limpiar junto con Rin, la chica seguía siendo igual de simpática que siempre, de hecho me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado una semana antes, pero a quien en realidad tenía ganas de ver no aparecía por ningún lado…

-Aome, estás muy distraída, algo anda mal?- Me preguntó Rin haciendo que desviara la mirada de la puerta de entrada hacia ella.

-He? No, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Mmmm… Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta indecorosa?-

-He? Si…claro- A decir verdad tenía miedo que me preguntara sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

-Bueno, aquí se corren los rumores muy rápido, pero quería preguntarte…-

-Si?-

-Es verdad que Inuyasha te pidió que fueras su novia?- Dijo en voz baja.

-QUEEEEEE!!!!- Fue la reacción que tuve ante esa pregunta.

-No?-

-NO PARA NADA!!! COMO CREES!!! Apenas lo conozco, ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sonrojarme ante aquella pregunta, pero trate de controlarme.

-Aaa, es que la persona que me lo dijo también me dijo que tú se lo habías platicado.-

-No! Claro que no de verdad-

-Pero está bien...si eso pasara, es decir…eres bonita-

-Gracias, pero yo no…-

Fui interrumpida por el mesero que le hablaba a Ayame para que le fuera a ayudar.

-_Y ahora en que me he metido_- Pensé mientras continué limpiando la meza, hasta que de pronto un trapo familiar se posó sobre la misma meza y comenzó a limpiar también, era el de Inuyasha…

-Hola, como estás?- Me preguntó.

-Bien, gracias-

-Que bueno, oye, le he pedido al Sacerdote que te pusiera como mi garrotera esta noche…que opinas?-

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago…

-Que bien! Gracias-

-No hay de que, bueno, cuando termines aquí te espero en aquella zona, de acuerdo?-

-Si claro, no tardaré.-

Y se fue hacia donde me había señalado, pero pude sentir una mirada penetrante detrás de él, era Ayame quien me miraba y al verla, se giró y continuo con su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso era, yo sabía que Ayame y Rin eran muy buenas amigas, de seguro Ayame había mandado a Rin a preguntarme aquello. Y ahora que se supone que deba hacer? Ayame era una chica gentil y no merece ser lastimada, pero…pero a mí también me gusta Inuyasha…

Ese fin de semana transcurrió rápido, me asignaron a Inuyasha los 3 días y para ser honesta, la pasé muy bien a su lado, por fin supe que vivía con sus padres, que tenía un hermano mayor y que tiene 22 años de edad.

Trabajábamos muy bien juntos y los clientes dejaban muy buena propina, pero algo me preocupaba aún más…era Ayame, que cada vez que nos veía reír juntos se molestaba, y a mi no me gustaba verla así, tampoco quería ganarme más enemigos en el S4S aparte de Kikio y Naraku.

Ese sábado llegando a los baños del S4S, me encontré con un chico garrotero que llevaba por nombre Shippo, lo vi muy cansado con unas enormes ojeras oscuras y los parpados entre caídos…

-Shippo, que te ocurre, te vez muy cansado-

-Si, es que no he dormido nada-

-Te quedaste hasta esta hora desde ayer?!!!-

-Si, es que me lo pidieron por que muchos clientes no se iban, y como el restaurante abre a las 10 de la mañana, tuve que quedarme-

Me quedé asombrada… Ese trabajo no era nada fácil y en cima de todo ese chico se quedo hasta el día siguiente sin poder dormir.

-Ay Shippo, y ya te vas a tu casa?-

-Si, afortunadamente, pero tengo que regresar a las 9 de la noche, es que en realidad necesito el dinero-

-Pues eso si…bueno, en ese caso. Que descanses!-

-Gracias Aome…Adios! Y Suerte!-

-Gracias!-

Shippo se fue casi casi arrastrando sus cosas, pero lo que pasó a las 9 de la noche, me dejó con la boca abierta… Yo había regresado a los baños para retocarme el cabello, hacía mucho calor en el bar y siempre terminaba algo repeinada, pero al llegar al pacillo, me encontré con un Shippo peor de cómo lo había imaginado que regresaría.

-Shippo, que te paso-

El pobre chico tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, las ojeras en su cara habían aumentado.

El solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin articular palabra.

-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-No…gracias-

-Estás seguro?...Es decir, cualquier cosa que necesites si está a mi alcance te puedo ayudar, de verdad-

-Es que…es que…- Su voz era cortada y triste

-Que pasa…-

-Es que mi mamá se quedó en coma-

(O.O)

-…- No supe qué decir.

-Te juro que tengo un nudo en la garganta, y no puedo llorar-

-Pero, es malo que te guardes esos sentimientos, si quieres llorar, solo hazlo-

-Es que no puedo…-

Sus ojos gritaban por un abrazo…yo lo pude sentir en ese momento, se veía tan triste…así que solo lo abrace y en ese instante comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo- Trataba de confortarlo mientras frotaba su espalada y el derramaba lagrimas en mi hombro.

-Shippo, te hubieras quedado en casa.-

-Es que tengo…3 hermanitos de 10 años y…necesito…trabajar-

-Ay Shippo…lo siento-

Me quedé un momento a confortarlo antes de volver al trabajo, pero me había contagiado una sensación de nostalgia. No sabía por qué, pero al pensar en lo que le había pasado a Shippo sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero me controlé…sin embargo todos los momentos que tenía para mi sola desde ese momento y durante todo el fin de semana, no pude dejar de pensar en mi mamá, en Inuyasha y lo que sentía por el, en Ayame y en lo que le dolería si se enterara que a mi también me gustaba Inuyasha, en Shippo y su pobre madre, en ese maldito hombre que…bueno…

Al pensar en todas esas personas y situaciones, me sentí de cierto modo SOLA…

Ese lunes regresando de la escuela decidí hacer una llamada de larga distancia.

Ttuuuuuuttt… Ttuuuuuuttt…

_**-Bueno-**_

-Mama…?-

_**-AOME!!! Que gusto **__**hija!! Como estas?!- **_

Pero al escuchar su voz comencé a llorar…

_**-Aome**__**, que te pasa?...Estas bien?-**_

-Es que…te extraño mamá-

Mi madre siempre a sido mi confidente, desde que tengo memoria ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente y se que su respuesta y consejos siempre van a ser los mejores para mi, aunque muchas veces yo no estuviera de acuerdo con ella…a fin de cuentas era mi madre.

Decidí contarle todo, desde lo de Inuyasha y Ayame hasta lo de Shippo y su madre, y pues me confortaron mucho sus palabras.

Respecto a lo de Shippo, me dijo que muchas personas trabajan por necesidad y por más agotados que estén tienen que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir, y tenia razón, era solo que dolía ver como sufría el pobre de Shippo para poder mantener a sus hermanos trillizos.

Y sobre lo de Inuyasha me dijo una frase medio rara… _"En todos lados se cuecen Abas"_ Pero no me dijo qué significaba su metáfora, solo me dijo que yo me daría cuenta con el tiempo.

Esa noche dormí un poco más tranquila viendo el listón rojo amarrado a mi muñeca…

Continuará…


	5. El sueño, El mensaje

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 5: "El sueño, El mensaje"

Mi rostro estaba tan cerca de él que pude sentir su respiración tibia, sus ojos brillosos resplandecían como nunca, me sentía en el cielo cada vez que inhalaba sus exhalaciones tipias, mi mente se congeló, mi corazón palpitaba a mil…

…De pronto se acercó cada vez más, no pude respirar hasta que… sentí sus labios haciendo contacto con los míos de una forma lenta y tierna, sus ojos…cerrados, hice lo mismo dejándome llevar por esa cálida sensación que me inundaba de paz y felicidad. Me sentía extasiada, el estomago me subía y bajaba…me sentí…a salvo…

…Se separó de mis labios pero sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada más, se giró para después marcharse…NO ESPERA…POR VAFOR…pero el se alejaba sin importarle cuanto gritara…NO ME DEJEEEEEEESS!!!

TITITI!!! TITITI!!!

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- Me levanté de golpe.

Solo había sido un sueño….Me quedé meditando un momento en mi cama pensando en aquellos labios.

TITITI!!! TITITI!!!

Jamás había soñado algo tan real, había podido sentir sus labios en los míos….Pero, cuando se marchaba pude sentir como mi corazón lloraba.

Apagué el despertador.

-Que me pasa…no puedo estar, ENAMORADA de Inuyasha!! O tal vez…si?, NO NO NO PUEDE SER, el amor es algo muy fuerte y…yo apenas lo conozco, como puede ser que ya lo ame…- Me ruborice de tan solo pensar de nuevo en aquel sueño, un beso hermoso que me hizo sonreír… pero al recordar su figura apartándose de mi, me hizo pensar que tal vez eso significaba que yo sentía miedo de perderlo, pero como era eso posible, si ni siquiera era mío.

Ese fin de semana hubo una fiesta tremenda, todo el bar estaba lleno. Pero yo estaba feliz, pues me toco atender mezas que estaban muy cerca de las mezas que atendía Inuyasha. Y como siempre, las miradas entre nosotros aumentaban cada vez más.

Cuando al fin llego el cierre, me acerque a un grupo de compañeros garroteros que se encontraban en la barra y cuando llegué ahí me sorprendí de ver que todos los Hannyous y Sacerdotes estaban tomando y se veían muy contentos y ebrios, a decir verdad me dio mucha risa ver a Kikio ebria abrazada de Sango, que solo ponía cara de "y a esta que mosco le pico" .

Cuando me vieron, todos pusieron cara de alegría, de esas caras típicas de borracho.

-AOMEEE!! Vente vente!!, tomate un trago con nosotros!!- Me decía Kikio a gritos.

-Heem no gracias-

-Si andaleeeeee-

-No, es que…-

-Ay ya déjala Kikio, que no vez que no tiene ganas de tomar-

Fui interrumpida por Shippo, que también estaba tomando, pero no se veía ebrio.

-Ay pues, entonces ya vete que te van a regañar en tu casa niña-

-Hee, si, solo me falta limpiar unas mezas-

-Na na na, ya vete, ándale…-

-Esta bien- Que raro estaba actuando Kikio, pero no quise contradecirla y que se enojara más, además se que cuando las personas están ebrias, se dejan llevar por un solo sentimiento, o es alegría, amor, nostalgia, coraje…No mejor le hacía caso.

Después de cambiarme y regresar al bar, busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha, pues quería despedirme de él, y después de unos minutos, lo vi barriendo la zona que le había tocado atender.

Me encamine hacia el pero…

-Ándale ya vete que te va a regañar tu mami!!-

Era Kikio, que se me puso enfrente.

-si, ya voy hacia la salida.-

-Apúrate niña-

-Si, ya voy-

Ay que carácter tenía esa mujer, pero no le di importancia y me acerque a aquel chico que me hacía suspirar…pero…(¬¬)

-Hey, ya te vas?-

Esta vez era Shippo.

-Si, ya me voy-

-A que bueno, así podrás descansar, oye… no es por nada, pero estas muy bonita.-

-Gracias Shippo-

-Para nada, cuídate mucho heee!! No queremos que te pase algo-

-Sip(n.n)-

De nuevo me encamine hacia Inuyasha

-No planeabas despedirte de mi verdad?!- Me dijo divertido.

-_Que ironía, si es lo que he tratado hacer tontito_- Pensé

-Me acerque aquí para despedirme de ti tontito- Y lo abrace…

-_Pero que!!... ACASO DIJE ESO?!! AY QUE VERGÜENZA!!_- Pensé

Pero para mi sorpresa me abrazó fuerte mente y me inclinó hacia un lago (así como pose de beso apasionado de Shakespiere)_(no se como escribirlo, lo siento! ˆ.ˆ )_ y comenzó a darme besos en la mejilla….yo? PUES ME PUSE ROJIIIISIMA!

-YA!! YA!! YA!! Deja que se valla!!- Eran los gritos de Kikio que estaba desde el otro lado del bar espiándonos.

Inuyasha me dejo en la posición de un inicio y después de soltarnos me dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Oye, antes de irte, pásame el número de tu celular-

-_AY QUE EMOCIÓN; ME PIDIO MI CELULAR!!_- Pensé… pero me puse tan nerviosa que me equivoqué de número y le di el de mi compañera de cuarto con la que vivía, lo que sucede es que su número celular se parecía mucho al mío, menos mal que esa chica era amable y linda.

Esa semana algo emocionante sucedió…

Era la hora de almorzar, la chica con la que vivía y yo estábamos sentadas en el comedor de nuestro pequeño departamento cuando…

Trrr!! Trrr!!

-Es mi celular, está vibrando- Dijo ella

Y después de abrirlo, puso cara de "Que?!"(o.ô)

-Que pasa?- Le pregunté

-Ay es que desde hace rato me manda mensajes un tal InuYasha-

En ese instante me atraganté con el sándwich.

-Aome, estás bien? Quieres agua?-

-No…gra (cof!) cias, estoy…bien, dijiste Inuyasha?-

-Si, no se quien es-

-Sabes…creo que me equivoque de celular…jajaja!- Reí nerviosa.

-De que hablas-

-Ese chico trabaja conmigo en el S4S-

-Aaaaaa!! Ya entiendo, Jajajaja!! Ay Aome eres muy distraída.-

-Je! Un poco, es que nuestros números se parecen tanto que seguro los confundí.-

-Jajaja! No tienes remedio, pero no te preocupes, ahorita le paso tu celular-

-Si gracias-

…

-JAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-

De pronto la chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-Te pasa algo?- Le pregunte

-JAJAJA!! …ES QUE….LE DIJE QUE SOY TU COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO Y…JAJAJAJA!! Mira…- Me extendió su celular con un mensaje de texto en la pantalla.

_AY caray! Ya hasta me delaté con _

_la roommate, jajaja! Disculpa lo del mensaje pasado_

_No creas que Aome y yo somos novios he?! _

_::Inu::_

Me ruborice al instante en que lo leí…

- Que decía el mensaje pasado!!?- Pregunte con muuucho interés

-Lo siento! Ya lo borre- Y me arrebató el celular de las manos.

-Ay!! Por favor dime que decía!!-

-Nop-

-PORFAVOR!-

-Nop-

-Ay que mala-

-Pregúntaselo tu misma… ya le di tu número, no tardará en mandarte un mensaje- Decía mientras se ponía de pié y tomaba su abrigo.

-Pero ya no tengo saldo, no podré contestarle si me lo manda-

-Lo siento Aome, en ese caso tendrás que esperar hasta el jueves- Y abrió la puerta para después marcharse.

-ESPERA!!-

Pero ya se había ido…Que será lo que aquel mensaje decía?

Esos fueron mis pensamientos durante todo el día, hasta que en la noche…

Riiing!! Riiing!!

-Bueno?- Conteste

-Hey! Que onda me diste el número de tu compañera de cuarto y yo haciendo ridiculos he?! Vas a ver!-

-Jajajaja!! Lo siento es que se me revolvieron los números-

-Si? No me digas!! Jajaja!! Ya me di cuenta…-

-Lo siento…jeje!

-…Y que haz echo?-

-A pues no mucho…-

Y nos quedamos platicando como una hora de tontería y media… ese chico cada vez me gustaba más y más…

Continuará…

**Hey amigos lectores… disculpen que los capis sean tan cortitos, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos momentos y no me da mucho tiempo de escribir…disculpen las molestias (ˆ.ˆ)**


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños

"**S4S"**

Capitulo 6: "Feliz Cumpleaños"

Es importante mencionar algunos sucesos acontecidos fuera del S4S, primero: Yo había decidido aumentar mi horario de trabajo a Jueves, Viernes, Sábados y Domingos, así como tomar los cursos de capacitación los Miércoles en la tarde, pues me habían mencionado los Sacerdotes que estaba trabajando muy bien y que probablemente me ascenderían a mesera.

En segundo: La madre de Shippo había despertado del coma hace un mes, el chico se veía simplemente feliz, sus hermanitos entraron de nuevo al colegio y su madre se hizo cargo de ellos, pero Shippo había tomado la decisión de mudarse a algún departamento más cercano al S4S, ya que donde vivía su madre quedaba muy retirado del restaurante y su horario de trabajo no era muy accesible como para poder transportarse desde el centro de la ciudad hasta su hogar a mitad de la madrugada.

En tercero: Inuyasha decidió lo mismo que Shippo, de hecho, recuerdo que me había comentado que tenía ciertos problemas con su hermano mayor y su padre y aunque su madre siempre era muy linda, Inuyasha ya había tomado la decisión de mudarse de casa y para su sorpresa su madre lo apoyó… poco después me enteré que Shippo he Inuyasha se habían mudado juntos a 5 cuadras de la plaza comercial donde se encontraba el S4S en un pequeño departamento.

Y por otro lado, ese Viernes era mi cumpleaños, cumpliría 19 y aunque me sentía contenta, me dio mucha nostalgia al pensar que mi mamá, mi hermano y mi abuelo no estarían conmigo en esa fecha, pero decidí no mentalizarme negativamente y pedí permiso en el restaurante para hacer reservaciones para mis amigos de la prepa, nada podía salir mal…

Los días pasaban rápido y cada momento que vivía en el S4S se hacía más importante para mi…**INUYASHA**… No sé como ni cuándo Inuyasha se convirtió en una persona tan importante en mi vida. Y parecía que todos en el restaurante se daban cuanta…

Todo el fin de semana el Sacerdote que nos presentó a Inuyasha y a mí el primer día que entre, se dio cuenta de nuestras miradas clandestinas y decidió por su propia cuenta hacerlo público, pero como en el S4S no son nada discretos, lo gritaba a los 4 vientos para que todos los clientes presentes y los mismos empleados se dieran cuenta, de pronto ya nos habíamos convertido en la nueva pareja del S4S (según los empleados, claro).

Ese Jueves me asignaron a Inuyasha por decisión de todos… excepto mía y de Inuyasha, claro está, pero, para ser honesta era lo que más deseaba.

Todos los acontecimientos sucedidos ese día nos hacían atraernos cada vez más. Yo sospechaba que Inuyasha sentía lo mismo que yo, no estaba del todo segura, pero cada vez que algún compañero de trabajo nos veía y comenzaba a gritar_ "YYEEEEAAA!! ANDAN MUY JUNTITOS, SE MUEREN POR BESARSE!!"_ y cosas por el estilo, yo me daba cuenta como su rostro se tornaba rozado al igual que el mío mientras ambos evadíamos nerviosos nuestras miradas y sonreíamos a la nada avergonzados… era muy divertido cada vez que alguien nos hacía burla. Sin embargo, había una persona en especial que me hizo sobresaltarme por su reacción…Ayame.

Nos habíamos encontrado ella y yo en la barra de bebidas entre la multitud que solo bailaba y se embriagaba…

-Hey! Aome… ya eres la chica de Inuyasha? Ya sabes, su NOVIA?-

-_Ojala_- Pensé -NOO!! Para nada, como crees-

-Ay ya anden!! Hacen muy bonita pareja. Ya hasta no me importa lo que pase entre ustedes. Sabes, quiero volver con Kouga!- Me dijo sonriente.

-_GENIAL!!_- Pensé -De verdad?! Que bueno Ayame, te felicito!!-

-Gracias, pero ojala él quiera volver conmigo-

-Bueno, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, no crees?- Le dije tratando de darle ánimos.

-En eso tienes razón-

No podía creerlo, el viento parecía ir a mi favor.

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó y mis amigos en la prepa no dejaban de abrazarme y mencionarme las gracias por haberlos invitado al famosísimo _"Shikon 4 Souls" _ yo solo sonreía y decía repetidamente _"No faltes"_ .

Al caer la noche ya en el restaurante-bar, comenzaron a llegar mis amigos muy sonrientes y emocionados admirando aquel gran lugar, de inmediato ordenaron y yo los atendía, al principio me sentía rara, pero después me dijeron los Sacerdotes que me daban permiso de tomar con mis amigos y divertirme pues era mi cumpleaños…a decir verdad, todo marchaba muy bien, pues mis amigos y yo no dejábamos de bailar pero por desgracia tampoco dejábamos de tomar y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me había convertido en una chica ebria más del S4S.

Sin embargo, al poco rato de haberme embriagado lo suficiente, comencé a sentirme demasiado mareada hasta que me caí inconciente…

Juro que ha sido la peor de las experiencias que he tenido, pues no estoy acostumbrada a beber. Pero después de horas de haber dormido, desperté por la tarde de el día siguiente en la casa de una de mis mejores amigas de la prepa, la cual de inmediato comenzó a contarme que me habían ayudado mucho en el restaurante y que había un chico en especial que no me dejó sola ni un instante…. Me sonrojé de pensar que podía haber sido él…

-Inuyasha creo que lo llamaban-

-AYYYY!! QUE PENAAA!!! POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO HICE EL RIDÍCULO!!-

-Buenooo… de hecho no dejabas de gritar tonterías-

-AAAAAAAAA!! TRÁGAME TIERRA!!-

-CÁLMATE Aome!!!-

-Es que no lo entiendes!!! ese chico me trae LOCA!! que pena!! con que cara lo voy a ver mañana-

-Aaaa!! Con que es eso, bueno no te preocupes, no creo que piense mal de ti, si no, no te hubiera cuidado tanto-

-Ay! Espero que tengas razón Yuuka, puedo morir de la vergüenza en estos momentos-

-Que exagerada eres Aome-

Continuara…


End file.
